Strange Times On Mobius
by Tails12365
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and never will.


Strange Times on Mobius

By: Jacob Gordon

Chapter 1:Arriving In Mobius

"Time to get up, Jacob". My mother said on Monday morning after another amazing weekend watching one of the greatest shows I have ever seen, Sonic X. "I'm up." I said while slowly and sleepily getting out of my bed. I took my shower, got dressed, and then very impatiently waited for my older brother, Michael, to get up to take me to my bus stop. After what seemed forever, Michael got up and said, "Time to go, little bro." "Yeah, let's go." I said, heading towards the door. "Have a good day at school." My mom said as we were getting into Michael's mini-van. After a few minutes we were off. "So, do you know what you're going to be doing in school today?" Michael asked, trying to start some idle chatter. "I do know that I'm going to have another boring day today." I said staring off into space. "Why so glum today, little bro?" Michael asked eyes on the road. "I don't know." I said right as we were turning down the street to my bus stop. "Michael was about to say something when a fox walked right in front of his van. He swerved out of the way of it but ended up crashing into the side of a house. His van was severely damaged. Michael crawled out of the van with a series of gashes on his arms and legs. "Jacob, are you alright?" Michael said, looking on my side of the van. He asked the same question again but to no avail. "Jacob, where are you?" Michael yelled, running frantically around trying to find me. The reason I didn't respond because I wasn't there. I was somehow transported to a place I have never been before.

The next thing I knew I was being shook by someone who was saying, "Are you alright?" My eyes slowly opened. My vision was really distorted so I couldn't see who was shaking me. All I could see was a yellow and white blob. "Good, you're awake." It said. I moaned in pain as I sat up. That car accident really did a number on me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you should be laying down, you are really hurt." It said. I laid back down and then asked, "Where am I? " The yellow and white blob said, "You're in the Greenhill Zone in Mobius." My eyes got really wide. "What did you say? " I asked. "You're in the Greenhill Zone in Mobius." It repeated. "Oh, this can't be happening. " I said. "This has to be a dream" "No, this isn't a dream." The blob said. My vision cleared completely so I could see who was talking to me. It was a yellow fox wearing a pair of white gloves and red shoes. It was Miles "Tails" Prower. "You-you-your." I started to stutter. "I'm Tails, cousin." Tails said. I stood up with a confused expression on my face. "Wait, why did you call me cousin?" I asked. "You are an Arctic fox, aren't you?" Tails asked. I got an even more confused expression on my face then said, "No, I'm not, I'm a human boy." "I'm afraid you're not, my friend." Tails said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Go look at yourself in that stream over there and find out." Tails said gesturing towards a small stream. I walked over toward the stream and looked at my reflection. What was staring at me wasn't my own reflection. It was actually the furry face of an Arctic fox. I blinked my eye, it blinked its eye. I moved my hand in front of my face, it moved it furry paw in front of its face. Just as I realized I had been transformed into an Arctic fox, I started freaking out again. "Oh my god, oh my god." I said, slowly backing up. "You need to calm down." Tails said, with a look of concern on his face. "How can I calm down? I somehow just got transformed into a fox." I yelled, pacing back and forth. "Maybe you should come with me, maybe I could help you." Tails asked. I calmed down then started thinking. He is the smartest person in Mobius. I thought. After a few minutes of thinking I said, "Okay, I'll go with you." "Great, now just follow me to my plane." Tails said, starting to walk over towards the woods. My fear slowly came back to me. "Tails?" I said. Tails stopped in his tracks then said, "Yes?" "I have a really large fear of heights. " I said. Tails sighed then said, "I have a fear of lightning, I can understand. " "Is there any other way we could get to wherever it is we're going." I asked. "We could hike through the woods, but it's a long walk." Tails said. "I'll take it." I said. "Alright, let's go." Tails said, starting to walk towards the woods again, and that's how the _strange times in mobius_ began.


End file.
